swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Retaking The Azure Queen (PiDS)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Piracy in Deep Space Preceded by Boarding The Azure Queen SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "No Man Left Behind." When the pirates boarded The Azure Queen, they expected little resistance and brought only a handful of personnel with them. Now that the heroes have boarded, the pirates fear that they will be outnumbered or outgunned, so they gather the hostages and make a stand in the bridge. They have cut the power in most of the ship and locked doors in hopes of slowing down the heroes long enough for their KDY-4 Tech Droid to finish repairing the Hyperdrive, allowing them to take the transport to safe territory. The pirates have locked all doors in the areas indicated on the map (See below), leaving only one way into or out of the bridge- the turbolift. When the heroes breach the bridge doors, the pirates throw Stun Grenades and then use their Heavy Blaster Pistols. They do not hesitate to get within close range and attack with their Vibro-Axes. During the battle, if Captain Greeku is reduced to 10 Hit Points or fewer, he uses his Comlink to order the guard to start executing hostages, leaving The Azure Queen's captain for last. Encounter Setup The Retaking The Azure Queen encounter has the following setup: * 3 Black Sun Pirates * 1 KDY-4 Tech Droid * Captain Greeku Features of the Area The bridge of The Azure Queen has the following features: Illumination: With the vessel operating at minimal power, the bridge is lit with red emergency lighting, which provides shadowy illumination. Turbolift: The turbolift leads from the bridge to the bay where the heroes left their ship. It contains a camera. Cameras: A network of cameras mounted in most corridors and turbolifts of the ship can be monitored from the bridge or the captain's quarters. The heroes can destroy these cameras (5 Hit Points; DR 1) to deny the pirates knowledge of their activities. Doors: All doors (80 Hit Points; DR 15) in the bridge and adjacent areas are locked; each can be bypassed with a DC 20 Use Computer check. Hyperdrive Station: The pirates have brought along a KDY-4 Tech Droid to repair the transport's Hyperdrive. The Droid is positioned at the Hyperdrive Station, coordinating repairs down below. If the pirates can hold off the heroes and protect the Droid from harm for 10 rounds, it completes the repairs. Captain's Quarters: The pirates have already killed three members of The Azure Queen's crew. The five remaining members, including the captain, are bound and being held in the captain's quarters. These captured crew members do not participate in the fight in any way. The captain's quarters also contains a Medpac. Crew Quarters: Each crew quarters contains bunks and one Medpac. Lounge: The ship's lounge holds nothing of interest. A camera monitors this room. Storage: The storage room contains a Tool Kit, a Medpac, and four Power Packs. Galley: The galley contains a Medpac and 50 kilograms of adequate food. Refresher: Each refresher contains a Medpac.